particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Progressive Communist Party of Egelion
'The Communist Progressive Party of Egelion '(Egelian: Partido Comunista Progresivo de Egelion) was a communist, progressive and Caillean-separatist party from Egelion, founded November 4448 by David Arnal in order to restore the socialist movement in Egelion. It was dissolved in June 4567. History Formation of the party and first elections David Arnal grew up soon after the end of the Egelian Civil War. Even thought the socialists were unsuccessful during the civil war, the socialist movement was still numerous in Egelion. David's family was part of the socialist movement, especially because his father was part of the Revolutionary Party. The dissolution of all the socialist parties in Egelion after the end of the civil war made David Arnal think of founding its own party. Republican Left (Egelian: Izquierda Republicana) was then founded in November 4448 as a way to restore the socialist movement that once was popular. The party had a democratic sense, which believed that it was a successful way to achieve their goals, through popular opinion. Anyways, David Arnal knew that they couldn't have enough support, especially if the National Assembly was full of capitalist parties. Several protests started in Caille, claiming a reform on several sectors of the economy and updating some social policies. But the special proposal the Caillean people asked for was giving more attention, not only to Caille, but also to the whole Egelion. The lack of attention from the government and the political parties ledt to the rising of a separatist movement in Caille, having around a 30% of support. The Republican Left would support this and would become the leader of the separatist party. Later, MOVNE (Movement for a New Egelion) would support the separatist movement. The party would change its name to "Left Union" (Egelian: Unión de Izquierda), in which separatists got a special place. Their first elections came, winning 26 seats in the Parliament and, alongside MOVNOU (Movement for a New Caille), they would become a majority in the Caillean Parliament. Decrease and dissolution The separatist movement's popularity decreased, and with the separatist movement, the Left Union's popularity decreased too. After spending some years without planning anything and without happening anything special, the party is temporally dissolved in the year 4470. Changes and alliances In February 4476, the Left Union comes back with a new party name, the Progressive Communist Party of Egelion (Egelian: Partido Comunista Progresivo de Egelion), being more totalitarian, fully communist and still separatist. Immediately, the CNT-FAE contacts the PCPE and in September 4476 they make an alliance to achieve their common goals, especially, the independence of Caille. Reforms in the party In August 4485, David Arnal left his party position after around 40 years being the leader of the party. Martí Salvat replaces him, as being choosen through an election in the party. Salvat seems to be interested in reforming the party and making it more radical, stating that violence may be a valid alternative. In September 4486, the PCPE founds the Socialist Forces, a voluntary army present in protests, strikes and coups/civil wars. This seems to be a threat for the government and the people, as a way of claiming an upcoming second civil war. The party was in constant decrease until the reform made by Salvat, which is proved in the first elections done since of Salvat's leadership. Alliances and Conflicts Apart from Andreu Barrat causing an internal conflict, the Socialist Forces would start to attack right-wing supporters all around Egelion after the lose of the right-wing parties (PLD and AC) and the win of the UDRC in the elections. Later, two new right-wing parties would appear, winning lots of seats and elections. All the leftist parties would then make a cabinet against the right-wing parties. The dissolution from the CNT-FAE and posteriorly the comeback of the PCE would bring a new climate in the Parliament. Progress in the Parliament In October 4510, Martí Salvat was elected as Constitutional President of the Republic of Egelion. Several times later he would be elected as president of the republic. The PCPE would start an alliance with the Nationalist Party to establish a socialist economy. The 17th of March 4538 he died after being elected president 2 years before. Elections would happen immediately, both in the nation and the party for a new leader. Alex Vidal would be elected as new leader of the PCPE. End of the PCPE In June 4567, Alex Vidal would send an official message to the people of Egelion and the Parliament, announcing the dissolution of the PCPE due to internal discussions. The New People would replace the PCPE now. Ideology Economy The PCPE thinks that it's necessary to restore the socialist movement in Egelion. This meant that the PCPE was open to make coalitions with people that certainly followed the paths of the socialist movement: anarchists, socialists, social democrats, communists and so. They search for a nation without classes,where everyone is treated equally, socially and economically. The workers are distributed in communities (of workers), where they have free access to work tools and control to the production and distribution of the products. The private sector would totally disappear and would be replaced by the public sector. Social policy As they believe that the economy proposed before seems hard to be established and control, the PCPE says that it's necessary to establish a dictatorship. This dictatorship doesn't pretend to be evil, but harsh in order to increase productivity and estability, and to make sure that the system works. for a long period of time. The PCPE stays that in order to make sure that the system isn't thrown away, the education system must teach against capitalism and trying not to teach about consumism, which is usual in schools. Leaders Category:Political parties in Egelion Category:Communist Parties